Dons des White Howlers
Blood-Scent (Level One) Part of the White Howlers’ reputation as excellent trackers stemmed from Gifts such as this one. the garou with this Gift finds it childishly eas? to track down any human, beast or supernatural being whose blood he has tasted. the Howlers parlayed this Gift into the tactic of letting a wounded enemy escape, only to unerringly track him to his lair and the rt”t of his clan. Today, the Black Spiral Dancers continue this practice, although without the aid of the Blood-Scent Gift. System: Once learned, this Gift’s effects are permanent. The Garou receives two additional dice on any roll made to track prey whose blood she has tasted. These dice also apply to the use of tracking Gifts such as Sense of the Prey. Haunting Howl ?... Lion bite ?... Pain-Strength (Level Two) The White H were hardy enough to shrug Off the effects Of pain, but some learned the trick of letting their pain fuel them The wounds Of a White H actually gave him Strength, allowing him to achieve great feats Of might at the cost of his own blood System: When the character is first wounded, the Player may choose to Spend a Rage Point to activate this Gift. For the remainder of the scene, the character gains one dot of Strength for every die of wound penalties he suffers from. In addition, wound penalties do not affect his Strength score or damage pools (although they affect any Strength + Ability pools). Thus, a character at Wounded would lose two dice from most dice pools, but actually gain two dice to his Strength score. If the character would ignore wound penalties (due to frenzy or Resist Pain), he does not gain the bonus Strength. Blooding Fury (Level Three) The Fianna often wondered if the White Howlers were the masters of their Rage, or if Rage was the master of the White Howlers. This Gift only added to the Fianna’s trepidation. By wounding herself, the Garou is able to tap into a fresh reservoir of Rage, for good or for ill. System: The Garou must injure herself with a claw or bite; the character takes one level ofunsoakable aggravated damage, and regains all her temporary Rage. This Gift can be used only once per scene. Sense of the Deep (Level Three) Up until the Fall, Lion’s tribe was convinced it was their duty to Gaia to hunt down Her enemies even beneath the surface of the earth. This Gift aided them in their endeavors to fight Wyrm-things in their own burrows. A werewolf with this Gift is at home in a subterranean environment, almost moreso than above ground. System: This Gift’s effects are permanent once learned. While underground, the werewolf automatically knows which direction is north, and can instinctively retrace his path to the exit. (However, this directionsense can be tampered with by other supernatural powers, as happened in the Hive where the Fall took palace.) The character can also see in darkness underground without suffering any dice pool penalties or added difficulty; this works much as the metis Gift: Eves of the Cat, but only while the Garou is underground. Maddening Howl (Level Four) The supernatural quality of the White Howlers’ howls was what gave them their tribal name, to say nothing of their reputation. This howl-Gift represents one of their worst howls, a terrible ululating wail that bends the minds of those who hear it to the breaking point. This is a terribly dangerous Gift for modem-day Garou to use, as only White Howlers are immune to the howl - and there are none of those left. System: The player spends one point of Rage and one point of Gnosis and rolls Charisma + Performance, difficulty 7; those within earshot may roll Willpower, difficulty 7, to resist. If the player gains more successes than the victim, the victim is driven mad for the duration of the scene. Victims are treated as if they were affected by the ‘Catatonic Fear,” “Panic,” “Disbelief,” “Berserk” or “Terror” effects on the Delirium chart (Werewolf, pg. 192). The Storyteller chooses the specific effect, although the Gift’s effects tend to be random rather than governed by the victim’s personality. Visions of Slaughter (Level Four) This frightening curse derived from the White Howlers’ unusual practices of bonding with the ghosts of slain animals. By marking a person with his spit, blood or other bodily fluids, the werewolf can curse his victim to be haunted with visions of any animal or individual killed by his actions (or inaction), Even animals can be driven to distraction by visions of prey animals that are always within view, but cannot be touched. This Gift is of course of little use against the innocent, but against the soldiers, shapeshifters and vampires that werewolves most commonly face, it has terrible power. System: The Garoumust first bring the victim-tobe into contact with his saliva, blood, sweat or other bodily fluid; the plaver rolls Intelligence + Occult, difficulty of the targds Willpower. The victim is haunted by bloody \isions of any reptile, bird or mammal dead by her hands for one day per success. The more deaths the \ ictim has been responsible for, the more vivid and di\tracting the visions. Each day, the victim must make a Willpower roll at a difficulty set by the Storyteller tc i avoid losing a temporary point of Willpower. The difficulty ranges from 4 to 9, based on the amount of blood on the character’s hands; an all-but-innocent whci has done little more than set mousetraps and accidentally run over an opossum would be a 4, while the average Garou might resist at difficulty 7, and a murderous vampire at difficulty 9. The amount of remorse the character would ordinarily feel has no bearing on the curse; a vampire who cares nothing for the people he’s drained to death will still be horribly distracted, as his victims appear far more real and far more frequently. While the Gift is in effect, the victim cannot recover temporary Willpower. Once the victim’s temporary Willpower hac been reduced to half of the permanent score, all rolls she makes (apart from soak or damage rolls) are at +1 difficulty until the Gift’s effects pass. Mad Strength (Level Five) Garou under the spell of this Gift become even more terrifying when they succumb to their Rage. When driven to the breaking point, the werewolf s strength is greatly increased, allowing him to wreak even more destruction on his foes. Werewoli es affected by this Gift undergo a bodily change when berserk; their thews bulge and twist in disproportion.ate ways, giving them an almost monstrous appearance. System: The character gains two extra dice of Strength and one extra die of Stamina whenever she enters a berserk frenzy (or Thrall of the Wyrm). Once learned, the Gift’s effects are permanent. White Fire (Level Five) This forgotten Gift is the last link to the sacred bone-fires that the White Howlers kept before their Fall and conversion to Balefire. The werewolf can hurl a stream of blinding white fire from his hand, searing the flesh from the bones of his foes. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Dexterity + Occult (difficulty 6). The bone-fire inflicts six dice of aggravated damage, plus one die for every extra success on the attack roll. In addition, if the victim suffers more than three levels of damage after soak, she is blinded for the duration of the scene. =